


Such a Feelin That My Love I Can't Hide

by Spoodlemonkey



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Poisoning, Pre-Relationship, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: “You always scare me Miss Fisher.” His warm gaze belies his words, and his free hand comes up, strokes gently at the apple of her cheek.





	Such a Feelin That My Love I Can't Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from the Beatles because I can't get the song out of my head...  
> First time writing for this pairing and I absolutely adore them so hopefully I'll get inspired to write more! Let me know what you think :)

Early morning light trickles in through the open kitchen window. Far too early for anyone to be awake, but here she is, seated at the table, dressed, pressed and ready to face the day. In a manner of speaking.

“How are you going to get the files from Mr Waldorf, Miss?” Dot sets two pieces of toast before her and pours her second cup of coffee for the day. She’s going to need it as it is shaping up to be a long one. 

“A lady never goes unprepared.” Phryne waves her lock pick with a wink and then secrets it away into her clothing for later. There’s fresh butter and jam set out on the table and she lathers the toast in both generously. 

“And does the inspector know what you’re planning?” Dot asks with a twinkle to her eyes as she settles across from Phryne with her own toast. She reaches for the jam next as Phryne takes a bite of hers, the flavour of the berries exploding across her tongue. She hums, chews slowly. Her lips tingle a little at the intense flavour, it’s a peculiar feeling.

“Jack would never agree to it if he did.” She grins. “Best to fill him in after I’ve gotten a look at the files.” 

There’s a knock on the door and Dot pauses before she can take a bit of her toast. 

“Who on earth is here this early?” She muses, pushes to her feet. 

Phryne takes another bite of toast, her stomach rumbling a little, reminding her that she’d forgone dinner the previous night for an extra few hours staking out the warehouse in question. This time the bread sticks a little as it goes down and she has to cough to clear it.

“Are you alright miss?” Dot is quick to pour her a glass of water. 

“Fine Dot.” Her voice is hoarse though and Dot frowns. She clears her throat again as a sudden flush comes over her leaving her light headed. 

“Mr Butler!” Dot calls out, worry tinting her voice. Phryne means to tell her it’s alright, but she can feel her heart pounding in her chest, too fast. It’s hard to breath, the kitchen stifling. She pushes to her feet, knowing she needs some fresh air but her legs give out and she crashes to the floor as convulsions seize her and darkness takes her.

 

::

 

Sleep glues her eyelids shut and it’s only with immense effort that she is able to pry them open, only to quickly shut them again as the bright sunlight sends sharp bolts of pain through her head. She groans, feels how raw her throat feels, as raw as the rest of her feels.

Was she run over by a taxi?

Or something even larger.

“You’re awake.” The relief in the familiar voice has her opening her eyes to tiny slits. The curtains are drawn casting the room into shadows and she sighs at the reprieve.

“Jack,” 

He shushes her and the bed dips under his weight as he sits next to her. She opens her eyes further, peers around her room. She has no memory of how she got there. 

“You’re alright now,” he says quietly. He reaches for a cup of water on her vanity and helps her drink it, steadying her shaking hands with his own large ones. She soaks up his touch as her memories slowly filter back in. 

“Poison?” She asks, settling back against her pillows. He nods. “The jam?”

“The butter we think.” There’s an intense look about him, despite his hesitant touch as he takes her hand. He’s laid bare before her in a way she doesn’t know how to deal with. “Ms. Williams called for the Doctor and she had to pump your stomach.” 

No wonder she feels like Bert and Ces ran her over. 

She sighs, lethargy clinging to her and he tries to pull away but she holds tight to his hand, doesn’t let him get up. She’s feeling scraped raw at the moment but his presence is comforting, grounding. No one will come for her while he’s at her side. 

“It was probably Waldorf,” she gazes up at him, lost in the depth of emotion she finds there. “If he thinks I scare that easily,”

“Don’t.” Jack cuts her off, fierce. He ducks his head, some of his perfect coiffed hair falling free, a curl across his forehead that she aches to brush back. Its then she notices the smudges under his eyes like dark bruises, the tense lines to his face that she is sure she could brush away if given the courage. “You nearly  _ died _ Phryne. I thought-” 

He clears his throat. 

“Forgive me.” He murmurs. 

“I should apologize.” She struggles to sit up, and it draws his gaze back to her, his enticing mouth turned down but he doesn’t try to stop her, just helps her adjust the pillows so she can sit comfortably. “For scaring you.”

“You always scare me Miss Fisher.” His warm gaze belies his words, and his free hand comes up, strokes gently at the apple of her cheek. His touch is electrifying, like every part of her has come alive under it. She curses how worn down her body feels when they have this opportunity between them to seize the something more they’ve been building up to since the moment they met. She leans into the touch, lashes brushing her cheek as her eyes flutter closed.

There’s a sharp rap on the door and then Mac pokes her head in eyeing the pair suspiciously when they practically jump apart. Phryne keeps Jack from going far, holds tight to his hand even as he half stumbles off his seat on the edge of the bed.

“I see the patient is awake.” She gives Jack a pointed look. “To which I was not notified.”

“Ah, yes.” He hovers there awkwardly, as Phryne keeps him close. “My mistake Doctor.”

“And how are you feeling?” Mac ignores the awkwardness with her usual zeal and crosses to the bed, taking Phryne’s other hand to feel the pulse at her wrist. She feels a little silly sitting there, holding the hand of the person on either side of her. 

“Like Ces and Burt decided to get revenge for all the trips in the middle of the night.” She answers, cheeky despite the exhaustion creeping up on her. 

“Well a poisoning can do that.” She can see the concern despite her friends curt words and squeezes her hand, reassuringly. “You had us worried my dear, you were out for the better part of two days.”

“Two days?” She turns her accusing glare on Jack. She’d assumed it had been a few hours but two days? “What about the case?”

“We have Mr. Waldorf down at the station in a holding cell.” He meets her gaze evenly. “For some incriminating documents that happened to make their way into our possession yesterday.” 

She glances at Mac who mouths  _ Dot _ and she sinks back into the pillows with a small grin. She’s clearly taught that girl well. 

“No cases for the immediate future.” Mac is saying, hands tucked into her pockets and Phryne realizes she’s drifted a bit. “Bed rest for the rest of the week.”

“But,” She starts to protest and Jack squeezes her hand. She pouts. She’s going to go stark raving  _ mad _ if she has nothing to do. And of course, with no case that means it will be  _ ages _ before she gets to spend any time with Jack again. The man’s too busy to pay house visits to her even if it were a part of their usual relationship. Everything they’ve built is hinged upon their working relationship. The loss claws at her, even though she realizes it will only be for a short period of time. 

“I’ll leave you to rest.” Mac announces when all Phryne does is glare at her. She supposes it’s not fair, her friends are only worried for her, but confining her to the house just seems cruel. 

And then it’s just her and Jack in a moment that seems far too intimate.

“Looks like we’ll have to solve some mysteries without you Miss Fisher.” Jack murmurs and Phryne casts her gaze out the window to avoid looking at him. His thumb strokes across her palm, slow, soothing. She meets his gaze, breathless at what she finds there. “And I could come up with some creative reasons as to why I must stop by frequently. But I think I prefer to just say that I am visiting...a friend.”

“A friend?” She repeats, feeling as though the word holds more meaning than she could ever begin to imagine.

“Someone I care about a great deal.” He flushes, but there’s a pleased curve to his lips. 

“I think I would like that a great deal.” She pulls his hand to her mouth in a fit of daring, presses her lips to his warm skin. His gaze catches hers, wide eyed and innocent despite the horrors he’s seen. As she lowers his hand his eyes linger on her mouth and she thinks that this could be it, can imagine how it would feel to have his lips pressed against her own. The desire for it almost overwhelming.

But he clears his throat, warmth in his expression as he stands again, gently disentangling their hands, defusing the situation until it is something warm, comforting, without the edge of desire threatening to overcome them.

“Until next time Miss Fisher.” 

“I look forward to it Jack.”


End file.
